1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for measuring the quantity of particulates contained in exhaust gases from an internal combustion engine mounted on a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a tendency that vehicles equipped with Diesel engines have been increased in number because of better fuel consumption rate of this type of engines compared with gasoline engines. However, Diesel engines discharge larger amounts of particulates than those discharged by gasoline engines. The particulate discharge is seriously considered from the view point of environmental pollution. For this reason, the governments of some countries, such as U.S.A., are inclined to provide some severe regulation concerning the quantities of particulates discharged from Diesel engines. Under the circumstance, it is particularly important to know the particulate discharge characteristics or vehicles and, more particularly, the particulate discharge of each vehicle which varies from a moment to the next moment. The prior art particulate discharge measuring system, however, is inoperable to continuously measure the particulate discharge.